Shinigami in Little Garden
by Strike Faster Than Starlight
Summary: Ideas that I hope can be adopted for crossovers between Bleach and Mondaiji Tachi Ga Isekai Kara Kuru Sou Desu Yo? How would our favorite orange haired Shinigami fare in the world of Little Garden?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: With Yhwach's death, the Tousand Year Blood War is finally over and peace reigns over Soul Society once again but, during one of Kurotsuchi Mayuri's researches it is discovered that a passage to a world that is neither earth, Hueco Mundo or even Hell appeared inside the Dangai. Not being able to close the passage and fearing that a new threat may appear, Captain Commander Kyoraku decides to send a small group of experienced Shinigami to investigate the new world, this group consisting of Captain Soi Fon, Lieutenant Kuchiki Rukia, Lieutenant Abarai Renji, Shihoin Yoruichi and the substitute Shinigami and Savior of Soul Society, Kurosaki Ichigo.

I had this idea for a long time but since I don't have a big amount of time to write now, and the fact that need to finish my other stories doesn't help so I decided to put this as a challenge.

Mondaiji timeline is up to you, it can be at the very beginning of the series, after what the anime adapted, Flag of the Ouroboros Alliance arc, Azi Dahaka arc or even Last Embryo are fair game.

Other Bleach characters can be added, be it more shinigami, arrancar, fullbringers or even the quincy girls.

Now about power level...Let's be honest, even Yhwach would not be able to defeat many of the Tier Characters in Mondaiji, after all, they are easily star level or higher so feel free to give a power up to Ichigo and the others, you could even make Ichigo be a origin possessor and that would actually fit with the Mondaiji lore, so yes, you can give him an Another Cosmology.

Pairing: Ichigo x any girl you want, or no pairings at all if you don't want romance in the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Hybrid and thunderbolt in the world of gods.

Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo finally killed Yhwach, but in the moment he slashed through the enemy's leader with his zanpakuto, the son of the Soul King created a black hole that sucked everything in the radius of a kilometer, Ichigo himself included. Waking up in a strange world that was not his own and filled with demi-humans, beasts, celestial beings and gods, Ichigo will not only have to adapt to this new environment , but also deal with a certain thunderbolt that accidentally came along with him.

Another Mondaiji x Bleach idea I had, I was planning(and really looking forward) on writing this one but I would only be able to write it around 2020 so why not put it to adoption?

Since in Gift Games you're able to not only acquire money and people but also supernatural abilities, it wouldn't be hard to create some new abilities to Ichigo and Candice, which would be interesting.

Mondaiji timeline: At the beginning I was thinking of making it take place either before Izayoi, Asuka and Yõ were summoned to Little Garden, during the time Canaria was still in Little Garden or even when Closed World(Dystopia) was alive, you are free to use these suggestions or make it take place at another time line.

Pairing is up to you as always, Ichigo x Candice, Ichigo x Harem, Ichigo x nobody, you decide.


	3. Chapter 3

Golden Canaria's reaper

Summary: Nine years ago, during that rainy day, Kurosaki Masaki was supposed to die at the hands of the Hollow Grand Fisher while protecting Ichigo after having her powers taken away by the Quincy King. That's not what happened. Both mother and son were saved by a mysterious blonde woman. What Masaki did not know is that the woman's sudden involvement in their lives would bring a chain of events that would have a tremendous impact in her son's life.

Guess I'll just use this to keep dumping my Bleach x Mondaiji ideas and yes, all of them are up to adoption(I actually have a few more that I'll probably keep posting here in the next few days). In this one, things would be a little similar to Izayoi's case. Canaria causing a paradigm shift. In this case the result is that Masaki is still alive. Canaria, with the help of Isshin, Masaki, Urahara and Yoruichi would then train Ichigo, aiding him till he completely dominated his quincy/shinigami/hollow powers.

Mondaiji timeline would be a few years before Canaria adopted Izayoi. I guess that if you want, you could make Ichigo travel with them sometimes and forge a friendship with Izayoi, having Ichigo as a big brother figure to Homura and Suzuka would be nice too, just a suggestion.

Pairings: Ichigo whoever you want from Bleach or Mondaiji/Last Embryo, same for Izayoi.


	4. Chapter 4

Knight of Halloween

Summary:In the final and decisive battle for the balance of the three worlds,both the substitute shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo and the father and king of the quincies, Yhwach end up dying. Instead of just ceasing to exist or going back to the reincarnation cycle like it was initially expected, Ichigo's soul is taken from his world by the woman who controls the frontiers of life and death, the one and only Queen Halloween. And thus Ichigo's new life in Little Garden as the Queen's knight begins.

It's pretty much self explanatory, Ichigo would join Queen Halloween's community and adapt to his new life as a servant of the Queen.

Mondaiji timeline: At any point of the series that you want, before or at the same point that Faceless becomes a knight of Queen Halloween, during the battle against the Titans, Last Embryo and etc.

Pairing: That's up to you, but Ichigo x Queen Halloween would definitely be hilarious if we take her personality into account.


	5. Chapter 5

Snake God's new home

Summary: Shirayuki-Hime thought that her victory in the Gift Game was guaranteed, her opponent didn't look like much and she had confindence in her strenght due to being a water god. What she did not expect was actually losing in the game and being throw in the outer world. With no money, food or a home, Shirayuki expected her days in earth to be full of misery. But luckily, a grumpy and kind hearted orange haired teenager found her.

With this one I was thinking more of a slice of life and comedy type of story.

Mondaiji and Bleach timeline: Up to you, but my recommendation would be post Aizen and Post Azi Dahaka arc.

Pairing: Your choice(though, Ichigo x Shirayuki would be indeed nice)


	6. Chapter 6

Dark Sun and Bright Moon

Summary: Ichigo never considered himself a lucky man. Always being thrown into trouble, be it fighting deliquents as an ordinary human being due to his peculiar hair color or facing supernatural beings and enemies with God like power as a substitute shinigami. Now he finds himself into yet another troublesome situation as he stares at the angry face of the white haired loli whose ceiling he just destroyed. The fact that she is probably the most powerful being he ever encountered does not help at all. Kisuke and his experiments be damned!

I always thought how an interaction between Ichigo and Shiroyasha would be awesome since he is such a prude and she is an incorrigible pervert, would be quite the funny sight.

Mondaiji Timeline is up to you, same as the pairing, but if you by any chance wants to make this a Ichigo x Shiroyasha story then go ahead, they would indeed be an entertaining couple(and don't worry, if you don't know, Shiroyasha is a legal loli and she is just like Nel if you get what I mean)


End file.
